Darkness is Not Always a Sign of Evil
by Roseheart99
Summary: Hermione Granger has entered her sixth year of Hogwart and has a number of incounters with the mysterious Italin Blaise Zabini who is best friends with her hated enemey Draco Malfoy.It may just be her imagination, but are the pair not a evil as they seem?
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was going to be a good year. Hermione Granger had decided. Nothing could be worse than having Umbridge as head mistress like last year. She shuddered at the memory of the selfish, toad-like witch and finished fixing her shimmering brown hair into a pretty bun. She smiled. Her hair wasn't the only thing that looked pretty these days. Her teeth had straightened out beautifully, her figure was one that any girl would be envious of, and her walk and air had developed a subtle elegance to it. All in all, she was beautiful. Her mother Jeanette called up to her, to let her know that breakfast was ready and they had two hours before they had to leave. The Grangers were never late for anything, and getting their daughter to the station for school on time was no exception. She adjusted her top slightly and made her way gracefully out of her room, grabbing her small bag as she went.

This year was not off to a good start. Blaise Zabini had decided. All this hassle from death eaters **and** the Order of the Phoenix to pick a side was getting annoying. Still, he thought, father set them all straight. He recalled the two evenings of which each side had tried to sell their pitch and failed miserably. He chuckled to himself as he leafed through _the Daily Prophet _glancing at the picture of a rather flustered looking Cornelius Fudge. 'Yessss' he muttered as he skimmed through the story. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had finally got the sack. He was utterly useless in a crisis. Not that the Zabinis' were in a crisis though, they were Switzerland. If no one bothered them, they would bother no one. But despite the fact that they would have no part in this battle of power, they were terribly powerful themselves and it would not be wise to cross a Zabini. Ever. The tall, dark Italian put his hand through his hair and rose from his seat as Minxie, the house elf appeared to inform him that the Malfoys were here and breakfast was ready. He nodded and walked purposefully out of his room to greet his best friend – and to get some breakfast.

**A/N: So this is a snippet/intro/first chapter of my first FanFic, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to see what you all thought of my writing style to see what needs improving drastically. I hope you like this first bit! Please R&R! :-)**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer! - I forgot on my previous chapter and as I am incredibly lazy I'm doing it now.

Unfortunately I am not the one, the only, the amazing J.K. Rowling, I'm just a FanFic author who wishes she was. Xx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little thank you to my first four reviewers who've made me so happy for taking the time to read and review my short first chapter: **

**Lilly-loo - **Thank you very much! - Glows with pride – You've made my day thanks!

**DeathlyIce – **There may just be some Bl/He/Dr in this fanfic! I'm not sure yet but we'll see how the story develops .

**Mason and Alex **– Of course I will write more! – Until I get so many flames that I will go insane .

**Mysteryfaith - **Why you little- Thank you very muchy! Here's the next chappy! X

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express<p>

Hermione glided, in swan-like fashion through the barrier and appeared on the other side of the wall to see the scarlet Hogwarts Express before her. She sighed, this would be one of the last times she would ever see this train for a long while, ever even. '_Oh, well,_' she thought, '_I'd better make it last_'. She gazed thoughtfully about the platform; it was just starting to get busy with parents and students everywhere swarming around like flies. There was a group of parents that stood out though, all of them in elegant dark coloured robes of unique design. Her eyes travelled up to the faces of the people who owned these beautiful clothes, they were none other than the Malfoys, and the Zabinis. Hermione began to look away when Blaise Zabini caught her eye. His faced moulded into the famous Slytherin smirk as he nudged the youngest Malfoy with his elbow. Malfoy turned, and he too, began to smirk. Hermione shook her head and turned away. One of the conductors greeted her cheerfully and picked up her luggage. She smiled in thanks, and proceeded to get onto the train.

She wandered down the train to find a compartment, when she saw Harry and Ron walking towards her. Hermione's face broke into a smile as the lanky pair came closer.

'Hi Harry,' she said as she was enveloped into a huge bear hug. She loved Harry to bits, he was the brother she never had, and they had been through a lot together since first year – with Ron as well, but not in quite the same way as she and Harry. Ron stood to the side, looking a bit disappointed that he had not been greeted first.

'Hi 'Mione' Harry broke the hug as he looked her up and down. 'Aren't you going to be the little heartbreaker this year' he said with a cheeky grin. 'What do you reckon Ron?'Hermione jokingly hit Harry on the head, whilst Ron grunted with a sulky expression – he wanted his hug! Hermione picked up on this instantly.

'Oh, honestly Ronald! Come here' She reached up on tip toes and gave Ron a hug, his expression improved drastically from his hurt expression to a massive grin.

'Harry's right though you know 'Mione, all the boys are goin' to be chasing after you this year' Hermione knocked the back of his head and broke from the hug.

'Don't be ridiculous Ronald' she huffed, inside she was definitely same Hermione! 'Had you found a compartment?'

'Yep with Neville and Luna' Harry replied. 'Come on, they'll think we've ditched them for somebody else!' The trio went back down the way they had came and arrived at the compartment where Neville and Luna were sitting. Neville looked slightly confused as Luna described to him what a Nargle was for the sixth time, but he didn't look uncomfortable in her presence like so many others did.

'Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione' Neville said. He rose from his seat and Hermione hugged him like she had Harry and Ron. There would always be a place in her heart for the slightly clumsy Gryffindor, unlike Ron he listened and usually thought before he acted... Usually. She released him from her grasp and sat by Luna, squeezing her arm in greeting.

'Hey Luna, how's your summer?' She asked the petite blonde. An even dreamier expression came over Lunas' face.

'It went very well thank you, my father and I were tracking down a pair of DimpleSnappers and Neville came round to help identify a strange plant that was growing in the back garden. He's very talented like that you know.' Neville's face turned a light shade of pink at the praise he had received and a smile formed on his lips.

'It was _DemonisIvery, _basically a, a demon plant that could have killed the whole household in their sleep, I helped get rid of it as well' A look of pride was apparent on his face, and Hermione delicately raised an eyebrow. She could read Neville like a book; he really, really liked the pretty little Ravenclaw. Neville nodded at her slightly, as if to confirm her suspicions and she smiled. If the pair got together, it would be the sweetest thing since Lupin and Tonks.

The five former DA members talked about absolutely everything there was to talk about, and laughed and joked for hours. The talk somehow turned to quidditch; it was the only kind of subject Hermione didn't pay attention to! She left the compartment with the excuse that she wanted to ask the driver how much longer until they would reach their destination and that she wanted to change into her robes. She walked down the narrow hallway and made her way to the front of the train. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise, she felt she was being watched. She shrugged away the feeling and thought, 'after what happened in the department of mysteries last year, it's only natural.'

She opened the door and the driver smiled, he knew Hermione would pay him a visit; she did every year why would this year be any different?

'Hello Mr Clarkson,' Hermione said cheerily.

''Ello Miss Granger, you'll be wantin' to know 'ow long 'till we're arrivin' won't yer?' His broad Cockney accent reminded her deeply of Stan, the Night bus conductor.

'You know me so well,' she said with a smile on her face, 'How long **is **it until we reach Hogwarts?'

'Should be about an hour an' a half Miss'

'Thanks Mr Clarkson, see you at the end of the year'

'You too Miss Granger'

Hermione made her exit and went to the girls bathrooms to change into her robes. It took only a matter of minutes, and she continued on her way. The feeling of being watched returned to her and once again she tried to ignore it, but it seemed like the wrong kind of watching. Like she was being stalked, rather than people just staring at her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. She reached the luggage compartment and gently tugged the door open. She daintily walked across the dimly lit room to her trunk, removed the high security locking charm she had discovered in one of her books and pulled the lid open. She neatly folded and placed her clothes on the top and removed her favourite book, to read for the last stretch of the journey. It was titled _North Child_, and it was about an independent young girl who travelled to the north. She closed her trunk and re-sealed it with the charm; you could never be too careful these days. She turned to leave when she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. _Fantastic _she thought sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed, and he smirked.

'Going somewhere Granger'

'Obviously Malfoy.' She snapped. He took a step towards her.

'Now, now Granger that's no way to talk to your superior' Hermione stood her ground.

'You're not my superior'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really.' She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

'Leaving so soon?'

'Move you blonde git' she snarled, she was tired of this nonsense and he'd never actually do anything, he was a coward.

'Ooh, still the same old, stroppy Granger on the inside then?' He mocked, in a way it was a compliment. Sort of.

'Shut up Malfoy' His stormy eyes darkened. A mudblood telling, no _ordering_ him, to shut up. This was unacceptable. He walked towards her until they were nose to nose and gripped her arm.

'You're going to regret that mudblood' he spat. There was venom in his every word.

'I'm not afraid of you Malfoy' Hermione jerked her arm away from his iron grip.

'You should be.' It was his turn to snarl.

'Now Draco, she's of no use to us unconscious is she?' a voice purred from a darkened corner of the room. It sounded Italian, and there was only one Italian in the whole school and that was none other than Blaise Zabini, best friend to Draco Malfoy. Hermione assessed the situation, and she didn't like the odds very much. Malfoy she could handle, he was totally spineless, but Zabini was a different story. He was the only one in the whole school who could keep up with her grades, her intellect, her reading and to top it all off he was a Slytherin. He emerged from the shadows and stood next to Malfoy. Hermione looked at the Slytherin boys in turn. How could she get passed them? They were tall, strong **and **skilled in dark magic. Maybe she could talk her way out? It was looking very unlikely.

'She'll be more cooperative unconscious though, and it's more fun.' Malfoy smirked as Zabini contemplated his reply.

'Si, more cooperative, but not as intelligent,' He replied.

'Well if you two are going start debating, I'd better be leaving' Hermione tried to walk around the pair but Draco was having none of it, he grabbed her arm once again, her book flew from her hand and to his surprise, she slapped him. For a moment he looked stunned, and then his expression turned back into anger.

'Why you little...'

'She has the Gryffindor courage, no?' Blaise said in a calm voice.

'Unfortunately for us' Draco muttered, massaging his face where Hermione had slapped him.

'Remember the prophecy Draco, I like her no more than you do but we're going to have to put up with her for now.'

'For now.' Draco muttered darkly.

'What prophecy?' Hermione couldn't help herself; she was curious and bursting with questions.

'What?' Blaise said, his expression was one of confusion, 'You did not receive a letter from Dumbledore about it, Leonessa Poco'

'What letter?' She was getting frustrated. Draco laughed, but he was cut short when he suddenly felt claws in his leg. Crookshanks had escaped his basket and was attacking the man-boy who had hurt his mistress.

'Ooooow! Granger get your bloody cat off me!' he howled.

'Not until you let me out you evil prat.' She said quickly.

'Fine, just get. It. Off. NOW.'

'Swear it.'

'What?'

'Purebloods are bound to always keeping their word when they promise something' she wasn't going to be caught out like that.

'Fine. I swear, I promise to let you out now get it off!'

'Crookshanks,' she called sweetly. Hearing his mistresses' voice he retracted his claws from Malfoys leg and trotted over to her. 'Good Crookshanks' she stroked his head before picking him up. Hermione lightly stepped around Malfoy and opened the door. Zabini called after her.

'One more thing, Leonessa Poco. We are dark, not evil.' She continued walking, and her book lay forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that wasn't too horrendous of a chapter was it? I've tried to keep them as much in character as I possibly can, but that may fall apart at some stage otherwise the story might not work. I've read a lot of fanfics and the standard of them is pretty high, so I hope I meet all of your expectations! <strong>

**XxRoseheartxX**

**p.s. Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Lunch With Slughorn

Disclaimer: I am not the one, the only, the amazing J.K. Rowling, I'm just a Fanfic author who wishes she was. Xx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in months/years! I've been such a lazy fanfic writer and for that I humbly apologise :'(.**

**On a higher note ELEVEN REVIEWS! I love you all! I've also gotten into Pottermore, and for that I am eternally happy – I stayed on it until the early hours of the morning. (My name is QueenWolfsbane75 send me a friend request if you're on too!) **

**Before you read this next chapter, I would like to recommend a fanfic written by Mysteryfaith. It's called Dearest and it's absolutely amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxRoseheartxX**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lunch with Slughorn<p>

When Hermione returned to her carriage, she saw that Harry was not present. Ron was looking extremely glum as Luna and Neville engaged in a conversation about a rare herbology plant. The red head looked up as Hermione opened the door,

'Where has Harry gone?' She enquired.

'Slughorn invited him to his carriage for lunch - you've got an invite too, he said to tell you to go on up to his carriage when you were ready, you'd better go now.' Ron abruptly turned his head, and refused to meet her gaze. Hermione took it as her que to leave.

'Yes, I'd better go. I'll see you all later.' She smiled and softly closed the carriage door, after leaving Crookshanks purring on Neville's lap. As she walked, she thought about her encounter with the two princes of Slytherin. A shiver ran down her spine when she thought of Zabini's words. '_One more thing Leonessa Poco, we are dark, not evil.' _Another thing was bothering her as well, the part where they mentioned Dumbledore. _Why would he fail to inform her of this prophecy that was mentioned?_ A feeling of hurt ran through her body. Hermione shrugged it off and approached Professor Slughorns carriage. She knocked and entered and was greeted by the cheerful Professor.

'Come in, come in! Miss Granger isn't it? Welcome, you're just in time for miniature sausage rolls! Please, sit!' Hermione smiled and sat in the vacant seat next to Harry as the Professor bustled around in the rather compartment. Harry grinned at her and she smiled in return.

'Yes, Harry has told me a great deal about you, haven't you Harry? Yes, highly intelligent I'm told hmm?' Hermione turned a delicate shade of pink as Slughorn beamed down at her. He was about to continue when there was a sharp knock the compartment door. 'Come in, ah Mr. Zabini, wonderful, wonderful. We're all here now aren't we? How are you dear boy? Please be seated' the tall Slytherin nodded in acknowledgement and seated himself in the only seat available – right next to Hermione. She inwardly groaned as his gaze rested on her briefly before stretching his legs out and thanking the professor for his generosity. 'It was no trouble, no trouble at all Mr. Zabini, how is your radiant mother these days?'

'She is very well thank you; _papa_ has taken her home to Italy, for she is craving the sunlight. It is freezing in England, how do you English people stand it?'

'Ha-ha, Mr. Zabini' the professor chuckled, 'We have to grin and bear it. Your mother never liked the weather here, even as a young girl. Too mixed up she used to say! She was a little cracker she was! Harry m'boy you're rather quiet, are you alright?' Harry had felt like he had slipped into a coma. He had had enough of listening to Zabini drone on about his parents, almost as if he was rubbing it in his face that he had parents. It was extremely infuriating.

'I'm fine thanks Professor, just a bit tired'

'Ah! We can't have that now, can we? Here, take this, you'll feel right as rain!' The Professor handed him a small flask, beaming at Harry with an expectant smile. Harry took the flask reluctantly and pulled out the stopper, inside was a clear, water like substance. Raising the flask to his lips, Harry swallowed the liquid; it tasted like a mixture between black coffee and apple juice. His eyes widened as the potion started to take effect and Slughorn laughed merrily,

'Feeling better now Harry m'boy?'

'Oh yes Professor, never better, never better' Harry replied animatedly handing the empty flask back. The Professor looked around the carriage at the students then back to Harry,

'It'd probably be best if none of you mention this to Professor McGonagall, she'll hunt me down if she finds out that I've given you a waking potion at this time of day. Can I trust you all not to breathe a word?' He once again eyed the students in the Carriage. The students all murmured their assurances and the elderly Professor appeared satisfied. 'Well, now that's cleared up, onward with lunch, eh?' He grinned and began conjuring up more delicacies for the students to enjoy.

Hermione turned her back on the mysterious Slytherin and began conversing with Harry about what they had both done over the holidays. It was a rather amusing conversation, as Harry told her about Dudley and how terrified he had been when Harry had performed a muggle magic trick in the living room - he had been punished for this moment of fun but it was definitely worth it, and she told him about the interesting Wizarding landmarks in France where she had spent a month of her holiday whilst spending the remainder of her time at home or going on day trips to London. During this conversation, Hermione had felt a pair of eyes practically burning holes into her back, but she refused to turn around, she wouldn't give Zabini the satisfaction, not now. Not ever.

Blaise Zabini was furious. The mudblood had: a) refused to acknowledge him and b) turn her back on him to talk to Scar-head Potter. Despite his calmer exterior than his greatest friend, Draco Malfoy, he too was just as angry with Grangers disrespect in the luggage compartment. He had even done her a favour by stopping Draco causing her a serious injury and she hadn't even thanked him, the cheek of her! _Come to think of it, she did have very pretty cheeks... No! Stop it Blaise! Mudblood Granger is not pretty in a shape or form, she isn't worthy enough to be looked at by someone like you. _He shook his head in disbelief at his own thoughts. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had not informed her of the prophecy, the prophecy that only she could decide the outcome of. Not Potter, not Weasley or even Longbottom - her.

Well, if Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to tell Granger about the prophecy, then he wouldn't either. It wasn't his job to run around after ignorant Mudbloods and he wasn't about to start now. Blaise seethed silently in his chair glaring at the tiny witch, who so boldly had her back to him, for the rest of the journey plotting different scenarios to make her apologise for her rudeness to a superior. She would be sorry.

Stupid bloody cat. Malfoy was also seething in his seat. First off, he's treated like an equal -no! Like a person inferior to a Mudblood! How was that even possible? Secondly he gets out-witted by a cat, and not just any cat, it had to be Grangers'. He winced in pain as he recalled the cat's sharp claws in his leg. And to top off his day wonderfully, he doesn't get invited to lunch with Slughorn. It wasn't the actual lunch that bothered him, it was the fact that a mudblood had been asked to attend instead of he, Draco Lucius Malfoy! He hoped Zabini was making life difficult for her; he had the very same disposition to Mudbloods so he would understand the humiliation of being outwitted by not even the mudblood herself but her cat! She would pay; Draco would make sure of it, prophecy or no prophecy. He gritted his teeth and began to think while Pansy Parkinson fussed over him and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle continued to stuff their faces in an alarmingly repulsive manner.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's been like forever and I am reeeaaaallly sorry! But now my exams are over I can concentrate more of my energies into this and you never know, I might even finish it! Haha, well what do you all think? <strong>

**Please R&R, lots of wuv**

**XxRoseheartxX**


End file.
